the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wir sind nicht allein
Wir sind nicht allein ist die 02. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 02. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Jason Rothenberg und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 26.März 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 22. Juli 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Nachdem sie entdecken, dass Jasper Jordan noch am Leben ist, begeben sich Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Finn Collins und Monty Green auf eine Mission zur Rettung ihres Freundes. Dabei machen sie eine schockierende Entdeckung. Unterdessen hat sich Abigail Griffin auf der Ark in den Kopf gesetzt, zur Erde zu gelangen. Sie beauftragt Raven Reyes damit, eine alte Rettungskapsel zu reparieren. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Eli Goree als Wells Jaha *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Rhys Ward als Atom * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Aaron Miko als John Mbege * Ben Cotton als Red * Bill Marchant als Konzil Mitglied Soundtrack Zitate : Murphy: "Hey, glaubst du, du kannst dich gegen die Regeln stellen?" : Finn: "Ich dachte, es gibt keine Regeln?" : Clarke (zu den 100): "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong." : Clarke (zu den 100): "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" : Bellamy (zu Wells): "Was ist falsch an ein wenig Chaos?" : Jaha (zu Kane): "You rushed to execute the woman who saved my life and if I were dead, you would be Chancellor now and Abby wouldn't be here to oppose you." : Clarke (zu Bellamy): "Because you want them to follow you and right now they’re thinking only one of us is scared." : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Brave princess." : Finn Collins: "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" : Octavia Blake (zu Atom): "You’re too hot to be my brother’s bitch." : Bellamy (zu Murphy): "We don’t. Spacewalker thinks he is a tracker." : Abigail Griffin: "I looked up your file. You’re the youngest zero-g mechanic on the Ark in 50 years." : Raven: "52, but so what?" : Monty: "You sure about this? Your brother won't approve of you helping us contact the Ark." : Octavia: "He's not my keeper." }} Galerie Wir_sind_nicht_allein_1.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_5.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_7.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_8.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_9.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_10.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_11.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_12.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_13.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_14.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_17.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_18.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_19.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_24.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_25.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_26.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_27.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_28.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_29.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_30.jpg Wir_sind_nicht_allein_31.jpg Videos The 100 1x02 "Earth Skills" Extended Promo Trivia Tode in dieser Folge In dieser Folge ist niemand gestorben. en:Earth Skills zh:第2集 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins